Guild
A Guild (ギルド, Girudo) is a group of players with the same interests joining together. In Project .hack, the aspects of a guild were barely explored at all. In .hack Conglomerate, guilds have a much bigger role. Guilds in The World List of Guilds in The World :See Category:The World Guilds. Guilds in The World R:2 In The World R:2, guilds are a much bigger phenomenon. In the games, the guild system and many existing guilds are explored. In Game Backstory Importance According to The World R:2 lore, Guilds are war bands and associations whom are the organized collectives of Adventurers who are mercenaries promoted and aided by the faction of Teutates the Pursuers. Teutates provides the estates, services, and equipment which are lent to Guilds that promise their service to the faction, and the greatest Guilds are allowed residence in one of the three castles owned by them. Becoming a Guildmaster The quest to become a guildmaster begins with the creation of an @Home and a Grunty. The prospective guildmaster then must undertake the Guild Master Certification Event. Guild Rank Guild Rank is a measure of a guild's status in The World. All Guildmasters are tracked by their Grunties via Ryu Books. The lowest level they've obtained in any category in the Ryu Books becomes their guild's rank. It is also possible that having an incredibly large number of players in one's guild will increase guild rank automatically, though this is unclear. A guild's rank determines its @Home's capabilities, such as increased warehouse capacity and connectivity to Platforms, and guilds with high ranks are recognized by CC Corp and given a field @Home. * Guild Rank 2: Expanded Storage (60 Items, 60 Equipment). In addition 7 items can be place in the guild shop * Guild Rank 3: @HOME storage access at platforms. * Guild Rank 4: Teleport between previously visited platforms. * Guild Rank 5: 10 items can be sold in the Guild Shop. * Guild Rank 6: Expanded Storage (up to 75 of each item and equipment). Platform Alchemy. * Upper Class Guild: at rank 7 or higher you may expand for 100000 GP. The cost of Alchemy is cut in half. Up to 95 of each item and equipment can be stored. * Guild Rank 7: Up to 120 of each item and equipment may be stored. * Guild Rank 8: Recover partial HP and SP once at a platform in an area. 15 items may be sold in guild shop. * Guild Rank 9: Recover all HP, SP as well as status abnormalities only one time at a platform. Guild Shops Guilds have the ability to run a Guild Shop. Such shops can be staffed by any member of the guild, and running a shop is entirely optional. By taking advantage of the gap between sellback and buy prices at the NPC shops, Guild Shops can sell items at prices that benefit both the buyer and the seller. In addition, buyers can use Discount Coupons in exchange for money only at guild shops. Some users consider the shops a fun kind of role play, while others consider them a waste of time. The number of items that can be carried is limited by Guild Rank. Huge guilds like TaN have large networks of traders that go beyond a simple shop. Custom Logos Starting a guild in R:2 seems to allow the use of a custom logo, but the processes and limitation involved are unknown. List of Guilds in The World R:2 :See Category:The World R:2 Guilds. Guilds in The World R:X List of Guilds in The World R:X :See Category:The World R:X Guilds. : ''Guilds in The World FORCE:ERA ''List of Guilds in The World FORCE:ERA :See Category:The World FORCE:ERA Guilds. * * *